ODIO
by kotoko-noda
Summary: Odio que en realidad no te puedo odiar… carta de Kai para Rei, shonen ai


_**ODIO**_

Summary:

_**Intento de carta escrita por Kai Hiwatari para Rei Kon**_

Story Notes:

_**Reto personal "queja de los Kais"**_

_**Bien se que ya no iba a escribir nada de nada (excepto ayudar con otros escritos) pero soy tan fácilmente tentable (¿?) lo sé, lo sé, igual doy asco escribiendo pero bueno quería un one shot de este anime y aquí está.**_

Advertencias:

_**Ninguna que yo sepa**_

Género:

_**Shonen ai, intento de romance (¿?)**_

Dedicatoria:

_**Como siempre a Dana (Faighta) porque me divierto como no tienes idea contigo, adoro hacer ocurrencias contigo y amo tus historias :P**_

_**A reela porque, bueno sé que en tu vida has visto este anime pero si algún día lees esto (cosa que dudo) aquí está también, igual puedes ¿imaginar un yullen? XD en fin, sabes que te quiero y muuuuuuuuuuucho**_

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…..que desgracia….**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Esta más que claro que las cosas entre nosotros están resultando realmente fatales; no sé que más hacer, es por eso que escribo esto, como una especie de deshago y para que sepas que es lo que realmente pienso acerca de ti y todo lo que de ti implica._

_Odio el maldito instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron porque tu mirada es tan hermosa y cautivadora que es imposible dejar de verla._

_Odio el día en el que te conocí porque desde ese día comenzó mi cielo y mi infierno, mi pasión y mi gloria; desde ese día no ha pasado uno en el que no deje de pensar en ti._

_Odio que cuando nos conocimos fueras tan reticente, tan esquivo, siempre que me acercaba a ti me evitabas de la mejor manera posible, siempre me evitaste con algún pretexto tonto._

_Odio que cuando finalmente logré acercarme a ti, hacer que me mirases de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía, empezaste a negar lo que sentías._

_Odio que cuando te besaba, cuando te tocaba, cuando el ambiente se calentaba, cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban tan ansiosos y deseosos uno del otro te apartaras tan de repente, desviaras la mirada y dijeras -"lo lamento, no estoy listo aun…"- Y después tomabas tus cosas y salías presurosamente dejándome con un "gran inconveniente"….al menos existen las duchas frías y…otros métodos…_

_Odio que, cuando te pregunte el "porque" de aquello me dijeras –"no es que no quiera, quiero pero… yo…nunca he estado con alguien… ¿qué patético no? Tengo 20 años y nunca he estado con alguien..."-_

_Odio la maldita sonrisa que esa declaración me saco…_

_Odio el día en el que nos mudamos juntos porque comencé a imaginar y pensar como seria el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Me imagine a ambos viejos, enamorados, en una vieja casa, con un perro y toda una vida juntos….Odio ser tan cursi…_

_Odio todos y cada uno de tus pasatiempos, porque comparto todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Odio cuando te pones a mirar películas porque me haces verlas contigo y al final termino igual o más emocionado con la película en cuestión. Si, odio que seas un cinéfilo._

_Odio cuando te pones a tocar música porque ¿Quién te manda tener una voz tan hermosa? Tu música es tan relajante, tan tranquila…si, también odio tu música._

_Odio cuando te pones a jugar videojuegos porque a veces me invitas a jugar contigo y pasamos horas, muchas horas perdidos en esa consola y hay veces que con un simple roce, una simple mirada pausamos el juego o de plano lo dejamos de lado y nos ponemos a hacer algo mas "practico"._

_Odio cuando cocinas porque tus comidas saben tan endemoniadamente bien que a veces tengo que entrenar demasiado para poder mantenerme en forma. También odio cuando, en algunas ocasiones, la cena pasa a segundo plano y terminamos haciendo un "desastre" en la cocina._

_Odio que seas tan perversamente sexy ¿Dónde quedo el "tímido" y "cohibido" Rei? Es más que claro que disfrutas tanto o más que yo nuestros pequeños "jueguitos". ¿Quién iba a pesar que tendrías una libido tan alta? _

_Odio aun mas cuando me retas –"sé que no puedes aguantar TODA la noche"- y me obligas a hacerte tragar tus palabras (claro después de que recuperas la consciencia). En verdad eres un gran pervertido de closet._

_Odio cuando te pones histérico porque no soy muy "romántico", Rei, soy hombre y los hombres no dicen "te amo" cada cinco segundos… (Bueno….excepto tu…pero tú eres la excepción)_

_Odio tu condenado jardín, si, ese al que le dedicas tanto tiempo y paciencia, lo odio sobre todos los demás puntos porque le dedicas MUCHO tiempo, tiempo que podrías compartir conmigo…sabes a que me refiero…_

_Odio tus ojos dorados porque puedo perderme en ellos durante horas si quiero y jamás cansarme. Odio que otra gente los tenga y me molesta porque ese color es único y exclusivo de la persona que amo._

_Odio tu sonrisa, si esa que me hace perder el aliento, la que me hace olvidar mis penas, mis preocupaciones, mis tristezas y mis malos momentos._

_Odio tu cuerpo tan frágil, delicado y a la vez fuerte y firme, odio que tan solo un roce de él me haga erizar los vellos, que me haga querer tocarlo aun mas y que me haga sentir una enorme corriente deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Odio las sensaciones que él me causa._

_Odio cuando te marchas con tus amigos y las miradas que les dedicas, me pone realmente molesto que no te des cuenta de la forma en la que ellos te miran en ocasiones ¿o es que acaso lo haces a propósito?_

_Odio que ahora ni siquiera te dignes a verme cuando antes podía notar perfectamente tus miradas, ahora no lo haces._

_Odio que ni siquiera me insultes como hace unos días lo habías hecho, no me dices ni un "te odio" como también lo hiciste días atrás mientras me mirabas con rencor._

_Odio cuando me levanto en la madrugada culpa del insomnio y te veo llorar en silencio, me destroza ver como sufres por mi estupidez, el ver cómo te mata mi indiferencia y ver que en realidad tú ya no eres feliz a mi lado._

_Odio el día en el que tomaste tus cosas y sin aviso previo te fuiste sin decir palabra alguna, odio el como mi pecho se oprimió y se despedazo al saber que jamás volverías, que jamás volverías a mi lado._

_Me odio a mi mismo porque no soy capaz de aceptar mis errores ni de aceptar que mi vida se fue contigo y que sin ti yo no soy nada._

_Odio las estúpidas lágrimas que derrame por tu culpa, odio sentirme tan débil, tan estúpido por el simple hecho de amarte ¿en qué momento te convertiste en lo más importante para mí? Aun más importante que mi vida misma._

_Odio el haberte buscado porque era obvio que tú no querías volver a verme y que lo nuestro no podría volver a ser, ¿Por qué fui tan tonto?_

_Odio ser tan egoísta que no soporto verte con nadie más, odio el hecho de que no me imagino mi vida al lado de alguien más que no seas tú, porque nadie puede ocupar el lugar que tú tienes en mi mente, en mi corazón._

_Odio tener que espiarte y tener que admitir que te ves mucho mejor sin mí, que tu vida parece mucho más tranquila y alegre sin mí en ella, que quizá lo nuestro jamás estuvo destinado a ser._

_Odio tener que golpear a quien intenta seducirte y odio aun más tu mirada y tus palabras de odio por golpear a tu "amigo", odio que las lagrimas corran de tu rostro mientras me pides que me aleje de ti, que jamás te vuelva a buscar._

_Odio todo esto y odio que no estés a mi lado…odio una vida sin ti._

_Y lo que más odio es que te amo más de lo que puedo admitir_

_Odio que en realidad no te puedo odiar…_

_Sé que hemos tenido nuestras altas y bajas y que tú no quieres verme ya más pero, me gustaría creer que tu aun sientes lo mismo, que debajo de todo ese odio que tienes aun esta ese Rei cariñoso y amable que eras._

_He cometido errores lo sé, demasiados que no podría mencionarlos todos, se también que mis errores te han hecho daño, que te han hecho sufrir, que te han herido tanto…que yo te he herido un sinfín de veces._

_Perdóname Rei….perdóname…no se dé qué forma podría lograr tu perdón, no sé cómo podría remediar tantos años de errores, de inseguridades, de estupidez._

_¿Podrías algún día perdonarme?… a estas alturas lo dudo…pero quiero creer que al menos, lo último que tendré de ti será eso._

_Estoy cansado, cansado de todo, esto será lo último que escriba, será la última carta que sé jamás recibirás al igual que las anteriores._

_Espero que tu vida vuelva a tomar su curso y que vuelvas a ser el de antes y que seas realmente feliz._

_No tengo nada más que decir más que…_

_Adiós Rei…_

_Atte. Kai Hiwatari_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Notas finales del capítulo:

_**Bien esto surgió gracias al fanfic "te de la flor dorada" de Faighta ¿Cómo? No lo sé pero surgió :P espero haya sido de su agrado y hayas disfrutado esta pequeña ocurrencia.**_

_**Esta científicamente comprobado que dejar review ayuda a fortalecer el KaixRei en el mundo xD**_


End file.
